My Life
by Rika-Syah1834
Summary: Kumohon... Srash! Kumohon selamatkan... "Hahaha! Matilah kau manusia brengsek!" Kumohon... Lindungi putraku Albafica... . . . Aku ... tak tahu siapa diriku. Orang tua, tujuan, alasan hidup ... aku tak tahu itu semua. Bahkan, yang kuingat saat pertama kali datang ke dunia ini ... adalah merah. Sampai kapan? ... Sampai kapan aku harus merasakan semua ini?
1. Chapter 1

Judul: My life

Disclaimer:

\- Saint seiya Masami Kurumada

\- Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas Shiori Teshirogi

Warning: typo, gaje, ada sedikit adegan berdarah, dll

Author note: Ini adalah fic keduaku dan lagi - lagi fic yang terinspirasi dari ilustrasi seorang artist di pixiv, temanya sama tapi artistnya beda, anehnya lagi, ilustrasinya nyambung, maksudnya itu berhubungan, jadi saya buat menjadi 2 chapter, dan mohon maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan, sekali lagi saya masih pemula. Jadi tanpa menunggu lama - lama ficnya silahkan dinikmati ( sekali lagi hpnya jangan dibaca yak para readers *makan hp lagi (?))

Chapter 1

Aku terus berlari menjauh dari desa yang sudah menjadi lautan api sambil terus menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki manis. Sekali dua kali aku melihat kebelakang, berharap sebagian dari pasukan yang menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini tidak lagi mengejarku.

Di kejauhan aku melihat sebuah bangunan yang tidak terjamah oleh api, dengan segera aku langsung masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut untuk bersembunyi sekaligus beristirahat meskipun hanya sebentar.

Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya bahwa para pasukan yang menyerang desa adalah para tentara Hades, padahal kemarin aku baru saja selesai melahirkan anak pertamaku, aku bahkan belum memikirkan nama yang bagus untuknya.

Dia sangat manis, dia terlalu mirip denganku, perbedaannya hanyalah matanya sangat mirip dengan ayahnya.

Oh, suamiku pasti akan sangat senang ketika melihat anak pertamanya. Dia sangat antusias begitu aku memberitahu nya bahwa dia akan menjadi ayah, perilakunya memang agak sedikit overprotektif waktu itu, tapi kalau dilihat baik - baik ternyata manis juga.

Aku sangat merindukannya, sudah 2 bulan berlalu sejak kejadian yang menewaskannya. Dan aku masih tidak bisa melupakannya sampai saat ini. Dia pernah mengusulkan nama untuk bayi yang ku kandung, tapi aku sudah melupakannya, yang pasti nama tersebut berhubungan dengan mawar.

Tak begitu lama aku mendengar suara langkah kaki berat sedang menuju kemari, dengan segera aku langsung berlari menuju pintu belakang rumah yang ku singgahi.

Akan tetapi, tepat setelah aku membuka pintunya, tiga orang Spectre yang masing - masing membawa sabit besar menyambut pandanganku, dibelakang ku juga terdapat satu.

Aku dikepung, sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa melawan takdir yang diberikan oleh ketiga dewa takdir.

'Kumohon... '

Aku menutup mataku dan bersiap menerima potongan besi tajam yang menembus tubuhku

'Kumohon, tolong selamatkan anak ini... '

Kurasakan dinginnya besi menembus tubuhku

'Kumohon, biarkan anak ini selamat... '

Darah menggenang di sekitar tubuhku, aku tidak melihat keberadaan keempat Spectre tadi di sekitar, sepertinya mereka sudah pergi.

Sekarang yang bisa kudengar hanya teriakan para warga yang meminta tolong, yang bisa kucium hanya bau asap dan tanah yang bercampur dengan anyir darah, yang bisa kulihat hanya kain putih yang membalut tubuh putra kecilku. Dia masih hidup, tetap tenang tidur sambil memegang tanganku yang bebas dari darah.

'Kumohon..., Siapa saja..., Tolong selamatkan anak ini... '

Sebelum kesadaranku hilang sepenuhnya, aku melihat seorang perempuan tersenyum prihatin kepada kami dan mulai mengucapkan sebuah kalimat. Entah mengapa aku tidak bisa mendengar kalimat yang dia lontarkan, karena saat itu perhatianku teralihkan pada bunga mawar yang disematkan di bajunya, aku langsung ingat dengan nama yang diusulkan oleh suamiku.

Setelah perempuan tersebut selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, dia langsung mengambil bayiku dan pergi menjauh, meninggalkanku sendirian.

Setelah perempuan tersebut sudah pergi cukup jauh, aku mengucapkan sebuah kata atau lebih tepatnya doa untuk bayiku.

"Tetaplah tegar Albafica. "

To be Continued

Author note:

Rika: Akhirnya project fic keduaku dimulai!!!!! * Tepar di kuil Gemini

Regulus: Project ficnya Dm gimana kabarnya sekarang? * Ikut tepar di sebelah Rika

Rika: Discontinued dulu deh lagi seret ide nih buat ficnya dia

Regulus: Kok sering banget yak seret ide kalo berhubungan dengan para saint selain dari abad 18 * sweatdrop

Rika: Entahlah, selanjutnya apa saya buat project fic bertokoh utama Regulus yak? * Senyum devil

Regulus: Set dah, Kok ayah dan anak sama - sama psikopat yak? * Keringet dingin

Aspros: Memangnya kenapa Regulus? * Ikut - ikutan senyum devil

Regulus: E-eh om Aspros udah pulang dari misi om? * Keringat dingin wajah pucat

Aspros: Udah kok, jadi apa maksud dari perkataanmu tadi Regulus? * Masih senyum devil

Regulus: KAVOOOOOOOORRRRRR!!!!!!!! * Lari dengan kecepatan cahaya

Rika Aspros: JANGAN LARI!!!!!!!! *Ngejar Regulus ampe naik turun tangga Sanctuary

Defteros Asmita: Berminat untuk Comment? *Tiba - tiba nongol


	2. Chapter 2

Kunjunganku ke desa tidak berjalan dengan baik, beberapa menit setelah aku sampai di pasar terdengar suara ledakan dari arah Selatan desa, setelah itu terdengar teriakan bahwa tentara Hades menyerang desa. Dengan segera aku berlari kembali ke Sanctuary untuk menghindari kemungkinan terburuk.

Semakin aku berlari menjauh semakin kacau keadaan desa. Api - api melahap rumah yang ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya, mayat bertebaran, darah menggenang dimana - mana.

Akan tetapi tepat setelah aku hampir sampai ke perbatasan desa aku melihat seorang wanita berambut biru langit tergeletak dengan darah yang menggenang di sekitarnya, perhatianku tidak terfokus pada wanita itu, tapi pada kain putih yang dipeluknya.

Setelah kulihat lebih dekat ternyata kain putih tersebut terdapat seorang bayi laki - laki berambut biru yang memegang tangan wanita yang memeluknya. Kemungkinan wanita ini adalah ibunya. Kasihan sekali, padahal dia masih kecil tapi sudah kehilangan orang tuanya. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya di sini.

"Aku tidak bisa merawatnya tapi, akan kucarikan dia orang tua yang bisa menerimanya. "Setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut aku langsung membawa bayi berambut biru tersebut dan pergi menjauh dari desa.

"Tetaplah tegar Albafica. "

Ternyata ibunya masih sadar, setidaknya dia menyebut nama bayinya sehingga aku tidak perlu repot untuk memannggilnya apa

 **Judul: My life**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **\- Saint seiya Masami Kurumada**

 **\- Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas Shiori Teshirogi**

 **Warning: typo, gaje, ada sedikit adegan berdarah, dll**

 **Author note: Sial banget yak jadi anak kelas 9, tugas numpuk (gk terlalu sih), ulangan dimana - mana, ekstra pencak silat mana wajib lagi (nah ini nih, sapa yang ngedoain coba *tagmembergrupssog), sakit kepala, flu, batuk lagi ( tiga kata terakhir dilupakan aja) yaudah deh mending dibaca aja My Life chap 2 *ngompres kepala pake tangannya kak Degel**

 **Chapter 2** **Sanctuary**

Sudah 2 hari berlalu sejak tragedi yang menimpa salah satu desa dekat Sanctuary, dan selama 2 hari juga aku belum menemukan orang tua yang cocok untuk merawat Albafica. Dia adalah bayi berambut biru langit yang sangat manis dengan iris biru tua, aku menemukannya tergeletak di samping jasad ibunya. Aku ingin merawatnya, tapi aku bukan orang yang pantas.

"Fiona? "

"Ada apa Ria? " Begitu mendengar Ria memanggul namaku, aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku tentang Albafica. Ria adalah teman masa kecilku sekaligus rekan kerjaku sebagai pelayan di Sanctuary.

"Kulihat kau dari tadi melamun terus, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu? "

"Hanya masalah kecil jangan dikhawatirkan. "

"Apa masalah ini ada kaitannya dengan orang tuamu? "

"Masalah itu sudah selesai, keputusanku tetap sama dan tidak akan pernah berubah. " Memang, selain masalah tentang orang tua asuh Albafica, aku juga mempunyai masalah lain, yaitu tentang orang tuaku. Mereka ingin agar aku segera menikah, tapi aku menolaknya, bukan karena apa, hanya saja aku tidak menemukan pria yang cocok untuk menjadi pendampingku.

"Kau ini, seleramu memang selalu tinggi yah kalo masalah laki - laki, tidak pernah berubah. "

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi. " Aku hanya bisa tersenyum canggung mendengar perkataannya.

"Ngomong - ngomong kau tahukan Lugonis - sama? "

"Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu tentang dia, diakan Gold Saint Pisces. "

"Iya sih. "

"Memangnya ada masalah apa dengan Lugonis - sama? "

"Dia sangat misterius, dan selalu mengurung diri di kuilnya. Aku tahu bahwa dia takut untuk melukai orang lain karena darah beracunnya tapi, apakah dia tidak kesepian? Maksudku, kau tahulah, karena dia selalu hidup terisolasi. "

"Aku yakin dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya, karena untuk menjadi Saint terlebih lagi Gold Saint pasti ada konsekuensi yang harus ditanggung, benar kan? "

"Benar sih, tapi tetap saja, apakah Lugonis - sama benar - benar bisa mengatasi kesepian itu? "

"Entahlah, mungkin, Lugonis - sama tidak bisa mengatasinya. " Setelah kalimat tersebut diutarakan olehku, Ria langsung menatapku terkejut.

"Kenapa begitu? "

"Yah, Setiap manusia pasti memiliki batasannya masing - masing bukan? " Kataku sambil menyingkap helaian rambut pirangku kebelakang telinga, tanda bahwa aku gugup.

"Benar sih. "

Untuk sesaat kami termenung, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika seandainya Lugonis - sama tidak bisa mengatasi rasa kesepiannya, apakah dia akan menjadi tentara Hades?

"Tidak mungkin!!!!!!! " Teriak kami berdua.

Saat matahari sudah mulai terbenam aku kembali ke kabin yang berada di sebelah timur Colloseum. Ketika aku masuk ke dalam kamarku, pandanganku segera tertuju pada bayi berambut biru langit yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas di tempat tidurku.

Karena Albafica masih belum bangun dari tidurnya, akupun memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu, setelah itu menyiapkan makan malam. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu waktu tidurnya kalau tidak, dia akan menangis. Walaupun tangisannya tidak menggegerkan satu Sanctuary, tapi tetap saja.

Sesaat sebelum tidur aku teringat dengan cerita Flora tentang Lugonis - sama. Apakah dia akan merasa cukup senang jika seandainya aku memberikan Albafica padanya?

Mungkin hal tersebut bisa dilakukan, tapi mungkin juga tidak jika kita mengingat darah beracunnya, tapi setidaknya layak dicoba. Tunggu sebentar, jika aku memberikan Albafica pada Lugonis - sama, dia pasti akan langsung menolaknya. Aku benar - benar bingung, apakah aku harus menyerahkan Albafica padanya atau tidak?

Pada saat aku masih bingung memikirkan tentang menyerahkan Albafica pada Lugonis - sama atau tidak, tiba - tiba dari luar kabin aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Dilihat dari suaranya mungkin dia Ria. Dengan segera aku pergi ke luar kabin untuk menyambutnya.

"Selamat malam Fiona, maaf aku mengganggu waktu istirahatmu. "

"Selamat malam juga Ria, tidak kok kau tidak mengganggu, ngomong - ngomong tumben kau mampir pada jam segini, ada apa? "

"Oh, tidak begitu penting kok, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan pakaianmu yang ku pinjam seminggu yang lalu, maaf yak soalnya aku baru ingat tadi. "

"Ah, tidak apa - apa, aku juga sudah lupa mengenai masalah itu. " Sungguh aku sama sekali tidak ingat tentang baju yang dipinjamnya seminggu yang lalu. Mungkin karena pikiranku sudah disibukkan dengan masalah orang tua asuh yang cocok untuk Albafica. Oh iya mumpung Ria ada di sini mungkin aku bisa meminta saran darinya. "Ria bolehkah aku bertanya tentang sesuatu? "

"Kau ini seperti baru mengenalku kemarin saja, tentu kau boleh bertanya apapun padaku, memangnya tentang apa? "

"Ini tentang Lugonis - sama. "

"Kenapa dengannya? Apa ternyata benar dia akan memihak Hades? "

"Tentu saja tidak, yang ingin aku bahas bukan masalah itu. " Ya ampun Ria, kenapa dia menghubungkannya dengan percakapan kami tadi siang.

"Lalu? "

"Bagaimana menurutmu jika Lugonis - sama merawat seorang bayi untuk mengobati rasa kesepiannya? "

"Setuju!!!!! Sangat malahan, itu ide yang sangat bagus Fiona, daripada dia menjadi tentara Hades sungguhan karena masalah rasa kesepiannya. "

"Kau ini kenapa selalu menghubungkannya dengan masalah yang itu sih? "

"Hehehe, Entahlah aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa. "

"Tapi masalahnya, apakah tidak masalah jika seorang bayi diserahkan kepada pria yang memiliki darah beracun? "

"Aku yakin bayi itu bisa bertahan, jika bayi tersebut selalu bersama Lugonis - sama, lama - kelamaan dia pasti terbiasa dengan darahnya yang beracun, siapa tahukan Lugonis - sama bisa menjadikannya penerus Gold cloth Pisces jika hal tersebut benar - benar terjadi. " Alasan yang masuk akal, aku tidak tau kalau Ria ternyata pintar, yah bukan maksudku untuk mengejek, hanya saja kelakuannya itu seperti tidak mencerminkan orang yang pintar.

"Kau benar juga, tumben kau tiba - tiba menjadi pintar, kemarin malam kau makan apa? "

"Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak bisa menggunakan otakku apa? " Setelah itu kami tertawa bersama.

Setelah percakapan singkatku dengan Ria selesai, aku langsung menuju ke kamar dan segera menyelimuti Albafica dengan kain putih bersih kemudian menggendongnya keluar kabin.

Sambil bersembunyi aku menuju ke kuil Pisces dengan satu tujuan, yaitu untuk meletakkan Albafica di depan kuil Pisces kemudian kembali ke kabin. Dengan begitu mungkin Lugonis - sama akan langsung menerimanya. Semoga saja Albafica tidak menangis dalam perjalan menuju ke sana agar aku tidak ketahuan oleh para penjaga.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh plus melelahkan, akhirnya aku tiba juga di teras kuil pisces. Dengan hati - hati aku meletakkan Albafica yang masih tertidur di padang mawar dan kemudian pergi. Sebelum pergi aku membisikkan kata terakhir yang di ucapkan oleh ibunya sesaat sebelum dia meninggal.

"Tetaplah tegar, Albafica. "

 **End**

 **Omake**

"Tetaplah tegar, Albafica. "

Entah mengapa akhir - akhir ini aku sering memimpikan seorang wanita berambut biru langit dengan tubuh berlumuran darah dan wanita berambut pirang memakai pakaian pelayan Sanctuary membisikkan kalimat itu.

Akan tetapi firasatku mengatakan bahwa itu bukan hanya sekedar mimpi, melainkan ingatan tentang masa laluku. Walaupun cukup mengganggu, tapi entah mengapa aku ingin melihat mimpi itu lebih rinci dan juga lebih jelas.

"Ah, sekarang hari yang cerah, kau berpikiran sama sepertiku kan ibu? " Kataku sambil melihat salah satu desa di dekat Sanctuary yang sudah hancur.

 **Fin**

 **Author note:**

Rika: Akhirnya sele - HUUAAACHHHIMMMMMM

Regulus: Tuh kan udah disuruh istirahat oleh kak Degel, lunya yang bandel sih *nyodorin tisu

Rika: Gue bersin bukan gara - gara pileknya *ngambil tisu yang disodorin Regulus

Regulus: Terus? Gara - gara apa?

Rika: Gara - gara suhunya dingin banget *ngambil jaket

Regulus: Namanya juga kuil Aquarius

Rika: Iya tahu, bagi para readers maaf yak kalo ada banyak kesalahan, soalnya otak lagi eror

Regulus: Yah lu sapa suruh, nekat ngerjain tugas sekitar 40 soal isian dalam semalam, mana jawabannya panjang - panjang lagi

Rika: Nah jadi para readers sekali lagi maaf yak, terutama @kak alba karena lama ngepublish fic ini *ngacangin Regulus

Regulus: Woi gue jangan dikacangin dong *marah

Rika: Jadi sampai jumpa dan silahkan Comment jika ada kesalahan tanda baca atau kekurang efektifan kata, bye *masih ngacangin Regulus lambai tangan

Regulus: WOI!!!!

 **Awas ada singa ngamuk!!!!**


End file.
